


The Bride is Always Beautiful

by purplekitte



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Silver Millennium Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-26
Updated: 2007-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplekitte/pseuds/purplekitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Queen Serenity at her wedding</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bride is Always Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

Queen Serenity's bridal veil was made of spider silk. Her dress was silky as smooth and cool as a river, trimmed with lace as soft and intricate as cloud designs.

Her hair was bright beams of moonlight given form. Her eyes were the sky, brighter than the Earth's skies on the clearest of days. Her skin was pale and smooth polished ivory.

The stars, meteors, and comets danced for her wedding. The sun expelled fireworks of coronas in celebration. The Silver Crystal blazed strongly, glowing more brightly than anything, anyone, except the bride.

Her husband was dead within the year.


End file.
